


To Infinity and Beyond

by vulcansextapes



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jim has nightmares, M/M, Spock helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcansextapes/pseuds/vulcansextapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcans are much more comfortable to cuddle with than they look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> I have many ideas for future fics and feedback of any kind would be wonderful so I can gauge how well I'm keeping both of them in character. It bothers me to no end when people think Vulcans are warmer than humans and discrepancies of the sort, so please don't hesitate to call an error to my attention!

Spock was 97.87263 percent sure that Jim kept his quarters at such cold temperatures because Jim knew Spock would cuddle with him for warmth. (Also because Spock really, _really_ did love to cuddle. Not that he was going to bring this up with Jim.) So, when he awoke far earlier than he normally would have to find that Jim had fallen to the ground and taken all of the blankets with him, thus leaving Spock too cold to sleep comfortably, a line of worry etched itself between his pointed brows.

"No! Stop! Leave him alone! _P_ _lease!_ " Jim thrashed from the floor of their shared cabin.

In less time than it took him to think about what he was doing, Spock was on the ground using his strength to keep Jim from flailing. This wouldn't be the first time Jim had been found like this, and Spock remembered a rather nasty occassion that had ended in a trip to sickbay after Jim cracked his head against the bedside table. Spock had to fight down the anger boiling in his stomach. How _dare_ the people who were supposed to raise and protect this man cause such pain? Who could be so rotten to the core that they wish to inflict harm upon his James?

"Jim, _ashayam_ , shhh." Spock curled himself around him, managing to wrap them both in the 'fleet issued blankets. "It is alright. I am here." 

The first few times Jim had flown into a panic in the middle of the night had found Spock helplessly fluttering to soothe his t'hy'la. It made something deep in his chest ache that this had become somewhat of a routine.

Spock kept Jim caged against his chest, rocking them back and forth until the shudders and screams subsided. It bewildered Spock that Jim managed to get any rest at all like this, though he functioned seamlessly as Captain with no hint of the underlying terrors. 

When he was sure Jim wasn't going to start another bout of spasms, Spock carried him back to the bed and huddled Jim protectively against himself. Sensitive hands began to card through silken gold strands, and eventually Jim's breathing evened out once more. Spock's thoughts drifted. How had this beautiful anomaly that was James T. Kirk come to exist? After losing exactly 46 of their chess matches, Jim had laughed and revealed he had been letting Spock win.  After days of torture in a Klingon prison, Jim would smile at him and whisper a 'Hey, I missed you.' After their shuttle had crashed on a jungle planet and Spock had carried Jim for nine hours to a position where they could contact the _Enterprise_ , all the while Jim bleeding heavily, Jim would giggle (in a totally manly way, he later insisted) and confess 'Hey, I'm in love with you, y'know that?' as if he were asking about the nutrition facts of a bowl of cereal. 

"Mmf...Spock?" Jim stirred in his arms, pressing his face closer to Spock's collar bone and snuggling deeper into the embrace.

"Yes, Jim?"

"Love you..." Spock's neck was graced with a sleepy kiss.

"As I love you, my James." Spock's responce elicited another very manly giggle from Jim as he drifted back to sleep.

 

 


End file.
